Support
by RyanSquad
Summary: I always wish Atton went to check on Meetra or the exile instead of Mical, he love her and I believe should've went in to talk to her so I took it upon myself to make a one shot to make that happen, it may not be good but I try my best. I apologize if there any mistakes or errors in a sentence, typing my phone ain't exactly easy. FIRST ONE-SHOT


Hi everyone.

Star Wars or any of its characters don't belong to me. This is my first one shot, please don't hate me. I always thought Atton should have been the one to check on Surik instead of Mical.

Meetra Surik has been betray by Kreia, call Darth Traya, she was in Kreia room and Atton walk in.

"Hey."

"Oh hi Atton."

"What happen back there?"

"Kreia betray me and killed all of the masters."

"Is that all?" Atton ask, sensing more.

"I fear I been controlling you all." Meetra explain to Atton with tear fill eyes.

"Shhh, it all be ok." She thought he walk off but he right here staying by her side. "I'm here."

"Do you ever wonder why you attack who I attack? Kill who I kill?"

"Of course not. I will be by your side until the end. Beside you need this handsome scoundrel." He joked, hoping he can make her laugh.

Meetra rub back her tears, half blush, half hurt he taking this as a joke when this is very serious. "Atton!"

Atton put his hands up and regret what he said, now not the time for jokes, she been through enough, he look down in sadness. "I'm sorry sweets, the truth is your doing what right, your fighting for all these innocents."

Meetra couldn't believe this, he was speaking with feelings. "But what if I have a bond that been forcing you to doing anything I want?"

"Then thats that. You are a hero Meetra Surik, you always put the life of innocents infront of the life of yours."

"I can be draining your essence as Nihilus is. It be best if I just leave you all behind for your greater good."

"No!" He snapped making her jump back, he calm down seeing her fear then course his hands against her cheek. "Look what you did for the Jedi, you have lose friends, and sacrifice many just to be told that you have a bond with your friends and allies. Where your medal on saying thank you? Instead you get treated like hell, you spend all your time looking for them, only to be betrayed by them and the woman you trust." He felt anger but it warm around her.

"Atton, maybe there right, maybe I'm just killing you all."

"I don't care what they said, I want you to listen to me now. You have almost lost your life mission after mission, it ridiculous. You brought them all together and get pat on the back and said oh well you restore us, you must now leave without the force."

"Atton I..."

Atton interrupted her, "Meetra, you wanna know who completely continue me down the path of redemption?"

"Who? That Jedi woman?"

"A little bit but no, you did." She gave him a confuse look and he explain himself. "Sure she started me down the redemption path. But you help me continue down it. If it wasn't for you, I might have fall back into the Dark Side, you taught me you can show your emotions, and also taught me it ok to express your feelings." He brought out his single yellow saber and hold it for her to see. "You taught me how to defend myself, I am now a Jedi Knight thanks to you. We need you, the galaxy need you, I need you."

For the first time since she met with the masters, she let a smile cross her lips. She ran up and they got into a hug, she needed her friends, she needed him and he will be there. Meetra was in his chest, he wrap an arm around her and rub her back. As much she try to push him back, he keep being there for her when no one else did and she couldn't denied it anymore. "Thank you Atton for everything and for being here for me when no one else did."

"No, thank you Meetra, you are a kind woman, regardless of what the Jedi say, you are not a monster, bond or no bond, I will always be by your side."

"Then let us stand together against the Sith. And whatever comes, I'm ready."

A/N I love these two so much, there relationship so touching, I wanted to make it meaningful. Atton/Meetra forever. It not the best one shot but I try to make an effort. It doesn't have the best spelling nor grammer. I might make a Revan/Bastila one shot or another Meetra/Atton.


End file.
